Shockdrop
"I was sent here by the Council to protect it in case of a Decepticon attack. I guess I must've... hit an asteroid on my way here and crash-landed on the planet Neptune where I remained in stasis just up until now." —Shockdrop to Goldbug, regarding his mission. Shockdrop (sometimes known as Bombshock) is a Cybertronian agent known for his determination to complete any assignment given to him. His combat skills are almost equal to a Gladiator from the Pits of Kaon, making him a formidable Warrior. On Earth, he intends to recapture Pyrotron and his minions before they can rebuild the Decepticon Cause. He is normally aligned with the Autobots, as suggested by his code of honor. He respects every species he comes into contact with, most particularly the Humans. Very much like Optimus Prime, Shockdrop does not believe in violence as a means of acquiring freedom. His loyalty to his comrades is strong and without question. Though he often spends his time away from the base, Shockdrop is never too far to lend backup should the Autobots require it. It has been noticed that Shockdrop has a history with the multi-changer Sixfire, sparking a fierce rivalry between the two Transformers. He is often partnered with the human Tessa Barry. History The Past During the warning days of the Golden Age on Cybertron, Shockdrop was an Elite Guard consultant who often lent his insight to Ultra Magnus to assist him in his mission. Shockdrop was present on the fateful day that Orion Pax and Megatronus arrived before the High Council to propose freedom for all Cybertronians. When the Council declared Orion to be the next Prime, Shockdrop was less than surprised when Megatron turned his cannon on Halogen and severely injured him. As the Great Wars broke out, Shockdrop allied himself with the Autobots, serving under Ultra Magnus. When the Decepticons attacked Iacon empowered with Dark Energon, Shockdrop was deployed to engage Starscream's forces in the skies above Iacon. Though severely outnumbered by the Seekers, Shockdrop and the Aerialbots were able to hold off the Decepticons long enough for the newly proclaimed "Optimus Prime" to reach the Decagon. However, despite their efforts, Starscream escaped and engaged Prime and his comrades in the Decagon. Shockdrop was later tasked with defending Iacon while Prime and some others went to rescue Zeta Prime from Kaon. He was absent for the remainder of the conflict. When the Ark was attacked by Megatron's forces later, Shockdrop lent an assist to Ironhide in defending the ship while Optimus went about disabling the Warp Cannons. After the battle and Megatron's presumed death, Shockdrop was summoned before the High Council, who had reason to believe the Decepticons would target other worlds. They ordered him to a particularly inhabited world in the Milky Way sector of the Galaxy. Shortly before Megatron's return, Shockdrop disembarked into space on his assignment. Due to unseen complications, he crash-landed on the planet Neptune and entered stasis lock. Transformers Frontier Sometime in 2185, Shockdrop emerged from stasis and resumed his mission. On the way, he made contact with an Autobot transport piloted by the Autobot Brawn. Before he could meet up with the 'Bot, however, the transport was destroyed by a bomb set by Sixfire, who had intercepted their transmission. Saddened by the loss of his comrade, Shockdrop gave chase after Sixfire with the intentions to make him pay for his crimes. After a relentless chase that led to Earth, Shockdrop finally engaged the Decepticon one on one outside a college campus, a conflict which was witnessed by college student Tessa Barry. After a brief firefight, Goldbug and his team arrived in response to the commotion. Part of the college was destroyed subsequently, and Sixfire made his getaway. Shockdrop was then treated for his wounds back at the Autobots' base, where he filled them in on his mission and the fate of Brawn. Goldbug displayed great disappointment in Shockdrop's carelessness for collateral damage, to which Shockdrop retorted that nobody was hurt. Though he apologized for the damage he'd caused, it was clear that he wasn't done with Sixfire yet. With Goldbug's permission, Holtracer confronted Shockdrop on his lust for revenge. Shockdrop revealed that he had met Brawn during his service with the Elite Guard and that the latter had been an old friend. 'Liv assured him that they had all lost someone close, but believed that the best way to honor their memories was by moving forward. Their conversation was soon interrupted by a transmission from Sixfire, who challenged Shockdrop to a rematch. Believing that something was off about the Decepticon's challenge, Olivia decided to accompany Shockdrop to the provided coordinates. In the company of Olivia, Shockdrop travelled to the coordinates that Sixfire sent, and found that he had brought them to an old military warehouse. While 'Liv made her way up to the warehouse's roof, Shockdrop himself entered the warehouse to confront Sixfire, who seemed to be patiently waiting. While 'Liv positioned herself on the roof of the warehouse, Shockdrop confronted his nemesis, fully intent on avenging Brawn. After a brief exchange, the two 'Bots engaged in battle. When the Decepticon tried to escape, Shockdrop revealed that he hadn't come alone, prompting 'Liv to reveal herself. The Decepticon was not too happy and set off a bomb he'd rigged in the warehouse, vowing that their feud would end with Shockdrop lying dead. Though both Autobots survived the explosion, Sixfire escaped. Returning to the base, they were lectured on the risks of such foolish action by Goldbug, who believed that even Optimus would not be pleased with the decision they made. Shockdrop remarks that he's sure Sixfire isn't through yet, insisting that the Decepticon still threatens their cause and that of the local population. Shockdrop then states that he has no intention of letting the locals suffer because of his feud with Sixfire. Optimus Prime himself, having returned from a recon mission, cut into the conversation that preventing human casualties was not a task any Autobot could manage. Shockdrop later tracked down Tessa at the apartment she lived at three blocks from her college. She was surprised to see him again, but expressed concern about how he knew where to find her. In response, Shockdrop replied that he feared her life was in danger. He explained that the 'Bot she had seen him fighting was a Decepticon bent only on destruction. Tessa was not sure how that explained her being in danger, and Shockdrop explained that his saving her made him practically responsible. However, he believed that it would be best to let Goldbug explain the situation to her. He then brought her back to their base, where she was introduced to the rest of Team Goldbug and their human friends. Shockdrop then stood to the side as Goldbug explained to Tessa that the Autobots were robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron and that they were on Earth to protect it from the Decepticons, antagonistic robots bent on conquest. At Optimus' behest, Shockdrop was assigned to be Tessa's guardian until further notice. Shockdrop subsequently drove Tessa back to her apartment. Personality Much like Optimus Prime, Shockdrop believes in freedom as being a right of all life-forms. When on an assignment from his superiors, he is strict and never allows himself to get distracted. While he has shown himself to be very loyal to his fellow Autobots, it has been shown that he holds onto a grudge with the multi-changer Sixfire. This grudge eventually begun to diminish after his meeting with Tessa, whom he was soon assigned to protect. He soon begun to see her as a warrior in her own way and came to regard her as family. As such, she has also come to consider him family. Powers and Abilities Shockdrop is shown to be very skilled in hand-to-hand and sword combat, as he was able to defend himself against the brute force of Thunderhoof and even give Dragitron a run for his money. Shockdrop was also skilled in firearms, being able to expertly come close to hitting Sixfire during their first battle. He is also well equipped in the use of explosives, which he employed in battle quite a lot. His vehicle mode resembled a futuristic military jet of Cybertronian design. The jet was equipped with machine guns and missiles that he could use as air support for his fellow Autobots. Notes and Trivia * Shockdrop was originally going to be introduced as an intergalactic arms-dealer like Swindle from the Transformers Animated continuity. Instead, it was decided he would be introduced as an agent sent to Earth by the High Council. * Shockdrop is one of the few unofficial Autobots to serve in the Elite Guard back on Cybertron. * The way Shockdrop meets the Autobots is very similar to Wheeljack's second arrival on Earth in Transformers Prime as he is engaged in battle with a Decepticon shortly after his arrival on Earth.